The Murder Elves
The Exiled Murder Elves of Blood Isles and Friends is the name in the common tongue given to an ancient Elvish sect, also know as the Muradi'el in High Elvish. The Blood Isle refers to an archipelago of active volcanic islands far beyond the Shifting Sands and the last watchtower in the southern reaches of Elgardt. The sect represents a philosophy more than a racial archetype, and membership is open to all comers of all races provided they either understand or advance the Murder Elf doctrine. The sect is ancient, formed by the several dozen Alphari Elves (the oldest 'first' elves) who turned away from service to Alphamus and towards service of 'perfect creation'. These Alphari are referred to within the Murder Elf sect as the Prophets of Doom. The Murder Elves hold no territory, and claim no homelands beyond the Blood Isles, instead roaming all of Elgardt in small bands maruading and slaying all those who stand against them. It would be incorrect to assume that their agenda is indiscriminate slaughter, however the subtleties of the murder elven doctrine are reserved only for initiated members. History At the end of the Second Age of Elgardt, Alphamus cast down the immortal, etheric potential of the stars to batlle the Orcs of Odéan, creating the first elves - the Starborn, the Alphari. After the battle drew out into a stalemate, the first of the elves went out into the realms of Elgardt hoping to serve Alphamus and the Song of Creation by shepherding his creation and guarding the mortal races. Among the Alphari were those who studied wisdom, nutured humanity and protected the creatures of nature. There were also those who studied the Song of Creation itself, entered the Librarum Infintum, and conversed with the seer goddess, Gleggorsa. With time, these elves came to their own understanding of the Song and saw, in the pages beyond time, of things yet to come and how the Song of Creation was destined to end. They became convinced that the Universe itself must pass, and yet creation begins anew, in one perfect, glorious and incorruptable cycle greater than reality and all the gods themselves... They returned, as Prophets of Doom, into the world of Elgardt and tried to promote their wisdom and revelation to the other High Elven Lords. But those Elven Lords were proud of their role, revelled in their servitude and ignorance, and rejected the glory of perfect creation that the Doom Prophets showed them. The Doom Prophets believed all creation was an act of destruction, and that destruction was the the highest form of creation, for in the end, all would return to dust. The Muradi'el, as they came to be known, quickly rose to great power, earning both fear and respect. But the Elven Lords grew jealous, and conspired against them and went into communion with Alphamus to report of the Muradi'el treachery against His order of creation. The exact details are unclear with the passgee of time, but it is told that Alphamus himself cursed the Doom Prophets and laid a vile sickness upon them that weakened their bodies to the core, drained their spirit of the will to create. Shamed and humiliated the Doom Prophets were chased from their homelands to the fringes of Elgardt, forced to take flight across the Devouring Sea where they settled in a strange and inhospitable land. A land where the fiery blood of the Earth itself would flow freely from open wounds. On the day they left their beloved shores a sacred Doom Prophet of the murder elves read of the future and proclaimed "Bones ever crumble, trees ever fall, in dance the White Worm will devour us all. Yet on that day, the holiest of days, the children of Elgradt shall sleep soundly in the bellies of the exiled". At the Dawn of the Third Age of Elgardt, magic entered the realm and the powerful energies were used by mortals to shape the new order of the world. It was also true for the Elves, ordinarily immortal and incorruptable, as they took up the study and manipulation of magic. The emergence of the sorcery addicted Dark Elven mages changed the world. And so it was, there on Blood Isle (as it became known) the Exiled Murder Elves ALSO mastered the arts of necromancy and other forbidden secrets to overcome the curse of their crippling frailty. Once free of their god-curse they then forged rituals to conjure forth and tame wild beasts, rituals to reshape the corpses of the fallen, and rituals to reinvest the fallen corpses with the astral spirits of the Muradi'el. Most potent of all, the Doom Prophets mastered the Ritual of Perfect Creation- the Ritual of the White Worm - an epic, centuries long magic ritual to destroy the world, end all life and bring about the end of the Song of Creation itself. So emissaries went forth with wine, song and the purity of the gospel to cavort with the denizens of the world. Many welcomed the prophets, accepted their word and became friends of the Exiled Murder Elves of Blood Isle, but as always jealousy was the bane of the weak. The Exiled Murder Elves of Blood Isle and Friends were however eternally benevolent and delivered these nay Sayers from suffering exalting them with the honour of being devoured in the ritual of the White Worm. And now brothers and sisters the prophecy is indeed upon us and on wing and fin, by magic and in the bellies of giant zombie sea creatures the Exiled Murder Elves of Blood Isle and Friends have ridden home to Elgardt where they convert the masses and devour the unworthy until the end of days. Purpose in Elgardt To bring the Song of Creation to its climactic finale... To unfold the Ritual of the White Worm... and rejoice in beauty of Perfect Creation Known Members Ahriman - Elf Huron - Elf Kayvaan Shrike - Half Dark-elf Kor Phaeron - Elf Lucius the Winnower - Dark Elf Maloghurst the Twisted - Dark Elf Nefurian Blackwing - Dragon-kin Sevatar Crowlord - Elf Sithrak the Devourer - Undead (Elven Lich) Typhon the Doom Prophet- Dark Elf Category:Clans